


On The Road Together

by Arendellecitizen



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: After the ending of the main game, Angst, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 03:10:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12761892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arendellecitizen/pseuds/Arendellecitizen
Summary: Arcadia Bay is gone and now, finally taking that roadtrip they always wanted, Max and Chloe think about what they're gonna do, and what will happen for them next. (Max x Chloe, After the events of the game)





	On The Road Together

The sun was setting in the sky over the long coastal highway towards Portland, Oregon as a pickup truck drove down the road at a steady pace.

In the truck's passenger seat, Max Caulfield was holding out her hand to the air, trying to see if she could still rewind herself. Five days earlier, she had witnessed her best friend, Chloe Price, murdered by a gunshot wound. Suddenly, she gained the power to reverse time and used that power to save her friend, but one thing had led to another and now their home town was destroyed, wiped out by a storm of her own creation.

She and Chloe were trying to put the past behind them now, driving towards the nearby city of Portland, to hopefully start again and build a new life together.

"Still not able to rewind?" Chloe asked as they turned the next corner.

Max shook her head. "No. The further we get from Arcadia Bay, the more I seem to not be able to feel my power anymore."

Chloe sighed. "You know, I don't hate you for tearing that picture up, and throwing it into the tornado."

"Nothing would be the same without you, Chloe, not after all that we've been through," Max pointed out.

"I know, but it's still pretty ballsy that you did it. You had that one chance to save everyone, but you didn't take it."

"I've made a lot of stupid choices over this week," Max said, reflecting on the past. "I'd rather my last choice would be one that was best for everyone."

Chloe then looked at the fuel gauge on the dashboard. "Aw, shit, we're low on gas."

"Already?" Max wondered. "I thought we stockpiled on stuff before we left Arcadia Bay?"

"Yeah, we did, but we've been driving for like six hours now. I did tell you this thing had the worst range."

Max then yawned. "Maybe we should just stop by the side of the road and camp for the night. I'd rather not see you get into an accident again."

Chloe nodded. "You might be right. Besides, we need all the rest we can get." The truck turned around the next bend, seeing a campsite that was fortunately empty. The truck came to a stop and Max got out, heading to the back of the vehicle where she and Chloe had stored their supplies under a large tarpaulin they had recovered from the remains of the harbour.

Max then lifted up the sheet. "So what do we need? Tents? Barbeque?"

"Just bring the sleeping bags and some snacks," Chloe answered. "It's warmer in the car."

Max did just that and the two curled up next to each other in their sleeping bags, Chloe breaking out some chocolate for herself. "I still can't believe we managed to salvage that much stuff from the remains."

"Just be glad your place wasn't hit so bad," Max said. "Otherwise, we wouldn't have found the car."

Chloe smiled and petted Max's head. "You alright, Maxie?"

Max sighed. "Is that another dumb question?"

"Might be, but I want to know if my little girl is okay."

Max looked down. "I'm not sure. I mean, we just saw the place where we lived got blasted by that storm, everyone we knew and loved… died and now, it's just us, on our own. Not exactly how I figured fall break would go."

"At least we're together, Max," Chloe said. "By the way, have you told your folks what happened?"

"What could I say?" Max asked. " _Hey, Mom, Dad, I may have killed everyone I know with some freaky time powers that caused a superstorm."_  She groaned. "It's probably best if they think I'm dead."

"No, they'll be worrying about you," Chloe said.

"I know, I'm not stupid… it's just there needs to be a time and a place so to speak."

"I get it," Chloe accepted. "It's not like I've got any family left anyway."

"Did you ever wonder what we'd be doing in Portland when you first came up with this crazy idea all those years ago?" Max wondered. "Because I sure as hell don't."

"Forgive me, but considering all the shit we've been through, my memory probably isn't so great," Chloe admitted. "I suppose one of us will have to get a job, so we can afford to find a decent place to live or something."

"We have that money we kept from Frank," Max pointed out.

"And, we found lots more when we went by the bank," Chloe then remembered. "But things could get expensive real fast."

"I heard about a photographer job available there, for some fashion magazine," Max stated. "It was something I heard about in class once. If it's still available, I might apply."

"Good luck finding a resume," Chloe remarked. "Wait, do you still have your journal?"

"Yeah, I could use the photo I submitted in that other timeline, the one from my room," Max said. She then sighed. "That timeline was perfect. Everything went the right way, except I wasn't with you."

"Well, you're with me now, in this timeline, for good," Chloe replied. She then cupped Max's cheek and kissed her lips. "Thank you again, for saving me."

"I'll always be here for you, Chloe. I'm not leaving you again," Max promised.

"Yeah because if you ditch me during this trip, I will hunt you down," Chloe stated. "Kidding, I know you wouldn't."

Max rolled her eyes. "You're such a dork."

"Says the girl who wanted to be a photographer," Chloe retorted.

Max chuckled and held Chloe's hand. "So… if we sort all this shit out for ourselves, what will happen then?"

"Marriage, babies, lots of lus drinking booze and shit," Chloe joked.

"Okay, yes to the first two things, but not the last one," Max said. "And also I know you were quoting a game there, babe."

"That's why you're the best friend I've ever had. You're a total nerd like me." Chloe nuzzled Max's hair, kissing her cheek. "I love you, Max."

Max then looked up into the sky, seeing the moon above them. "Hey, wanna snuggle under the moonlight? Would be totally romantic."

Chloe wrapped her arms around Max and held her close. "Bitch, yes."

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** Honestly life is strange is a very very sad game. I really need to write some fluff for it at some point, happy stuff you know? But for now, I'll settle for this little ficlet

Hope you enjoy!


End file.
